<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book of Life 2 by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877976">The Book of Life 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Bets &amp; Wagers, Cute, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, High School, Middle School, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of The Book of Life, the teenagers tell a story of the day they first met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>La Muerte/Xibalba (Book of Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20th Century Fox and Reel FX presents</p><p>The Book of Life 2</p><p>A ballet song played as Mariala and her dance classmates started to practice their routine</p><p>Suddenly it changed to bomba and plena music</p><p>Carmelo pulled out a drum and began to play</p><p>Everyone said "Wepa!"</p><p>Mariala said "Good job"</p><p>Clara said "Uh hello ballet is supposed to be elegant and ladylike!"</p><p>Mariala said "Actually ladies danced gracefully when it comes to ballet"</p><p>Clara walked away in anger</p><p>The bell ranged</p><p>Mariala and Carmelo walked out of the school</p><p>Mariala and Carmelo walked to a abandoned house</p><p>"Did Lucia and Jose warned us not to go near this house"</p><p>"Yep it might be spooky"</p><p>Mariala and Carmelo hold hands as they walked into a house</p><p>Thunder crashing </p><p>Crows flying away cawing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariala and Carmelo opened the door and turned on the light revealing a room belong to a little girl</p><p>Mariala said "I think it's a little girl's room"</p><p>Carmelo said "Maybe it is haunted"</p><p>Mariala said "Car-Carmelo remember the day we first met in Preschool"</p><p>Carmelo gulped as he hears a soft yet creepy giggle</p><p>Carmelo said "It all started many years ago"</p><p>Flashback opens</p><p>Xibalba and La Muerte sees the preschoolers saying goodbye to their parents</p><p>"What are the children doing here"</p><p>"They were saying goodbye to their mommies and daddies"</p><p>A car arrived at preschool</p><p>A Haitian man, a Puerto Rican woman and their daughter walked out of a car.</p><p>Mariala has black hair in pigtails, cute brown eyes, a button nose and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress with a pink bow and black mary jane shoes.</p><p>"Mommy Daddy what if no one wanna be my friend"</p><p>"Mija I know preschool might be scary but you have optimism and creativity"</p><p>"If anything macabre happens you're a dancing girl"</p><p>Mariala giggled</p><p>Mariala hugged her parents and walked into preschool</p><p>"Bye mom bye dad"</p><p>"Te amo Mariala"</p><p>Xibalba said "Hey La Muerte how about a wager"</p><p>La Muerte said "A wager if I win Mariala makes a new friend"</p><p>Xibalba said "Okay if I win you can do all my laundry"</p><p>La Muerte said "I accept your challenge"</p><p>Xibalba and La Muerte shake hands</p><p>"The ancient rules the wager is set"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mariala walked into a room where the children playing or laughing</p><p>Mariala hears beautiful violin music</p><p>Mariala said "What is this music coming from"</p><p>It was a boy around her age with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt under his yellow sweater, blue pants, white socks and black shoes.</p><p>Mariala walked to a boy</p><p>"Hi I'm Mariala"</p><p>"Carmelo"</p><p>Later at the playground</p><p>Mariala began to dance</p><p>"Now you try"</p><p>Carmelo gulped and began to dance</p><p>Mariala said "Yay I know you had inner dance in you!"</p><p>Mariala hugged Carmelo</p><p>Carmelo blushed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preteen Mariala was babysitting her younger sisters as she talked to Carmelo on her phone.</p><p>"Hey Carmelo I just heard about xolos guide you to the land of the dead"</p><p>"Mariala my dad says if I choose a xolo he accepts"</p><p>"Great idea Carmelo but I have to babysit my sisters"</p><p>Mar and Gracie babbled</p><p>Carmelo said "Babysitting is hard not to mention changing their diapers"</p><p>Mariala shuddered "I have to wash my hands after putting their diapers in the garbage anyway I have dance try outs tomorrow bye Carmelo"</p><p>"Bye Mariala"</p><p>Mar and Gracie smiled</p><p>Frida barked</p><p>Mar and Gracie giggled</p><p>Frida does a backflip</p><p>Mar and Gracie laughed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dulce Muerto Harbor Middle School, Dance Try Outs</p><p>Preteen Clara said "Tryouts hate them! Who's next"</p><p>A preteen Indian girl said "Mariala Martinez"</p><p>Clara said "Freakyella I give her a routine no girl can do"</p><p>Mariala was wearing a pink ballet outfit. She have her hair in a bun</p><p>Mariala takes a deep breath</p><p>Spanish dance from Swan Lake played as Mariala began to dance</p><p>The girls' jaws dropped </p><p>Mariala spinned</p><p>Clara snapped a pencil in half as the girls clapped</p><p>Clara said "Fine you made the dance team!"</p><p>Mariala said "Yes!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmelo walked into the subway but Mariala appears behind him</p><p>Carmelo screamed "Mariala you're scaring me!"</p><p>"Sorry Carmelo I finally made the dance team!"</p><p>Suddenly they hears ghostly moaning</p><p>"What is that"</p><p>They sees a subway </p><p>Mariala said "Oh it's only a subway"</p><p>But zombies rises from the ground</p><p>Mariala and Carmelo screamed</p><p>Carmelo said "GO GO GO!!"</p><p>Mariala and Carmelo runned out of the subway</p><p>But they hear a whimper</p><p>It was a xolo puppy</p><p>Carmelo's eyes widen in awe</p><p>"Ay Que Lindo a puppy!"</p><p>A xolo puppy barked and jumped on Carmelo's hands</p><p>A xolo puppy licked Carmelo's face making him laugh</p><p>"I will name you Diego"</p><p>"Wait until Frida see this"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flashback closes</p><p>Carmelo said "And the end of the day we first met"</p><p>Mariala opens a closet</p><p>Carmelo said "MARIALA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"</p><p>A ghost girl giggled </p><p>Mariala said "So you're the girl haunts a house for years"</p><p>A ghost girl nodded and fly through Mariala and Carmelo</p><p>Mariala and Carmelo shuddered</p><p>Mariala said "Remember the time when I got the dance shoes but the gypsy said it was cursed"</p><p>Flashback opens</p><p>"A living girl!"</p><p>"Calm down I think she fainted"</p><p>Mariala awakes to see Jose and Lucia</p><p>Mariala screamed and hide behind a chair</p><p>Mariala whimpers "Wh-who are you!?"</p><p>Jose said "Who am I who am I I'm Jose and this is-"</p><p>Jose and Mariala gulped </p><p>"Uh where is Lucia"</p><p>Suddenly Lucia appears behind them</p><p>"Hi I'm Lucia"</p><p>Mariala and Jose screamed </p><p>Flashback closes</p><p>Mariala said "And that's how I met Lucia and Jose"</p><p>Carmelo said "I love that story"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>